Destino Inevitable
by Sonnenlicht
Summary: ¿Cómo había sucedido todo esto?, ¿cómo es que estaba metido en ese lío?, ¿por qué le tenía que estar pasando esto a él?, ¿qué había hecho mal?, no tenía las respuestas, lo único que sabía es que se había enamorado de una chica casi 10 años menor, no lo esperó, no lo pensó, no lo deseó, solo fue su destino, un destino inevitable. Futuro cambio de rating a M.
1. Prólogo

**_Prólogo_**

¿Cómo había sucedido todo esto?, ¿cómo es que estaba metido en ese lío?, ¿por qué le tenía que estar pasando esto a él?, ¿qué había hecho mal?, se preguntaba una y otra vez, estaba sentado mirando a través del ventanal de su casa las gotas caer afuera, era extraño ver lluvia en Miami al igual como era extraño todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida. Hace un año estaba feliz, con planes de matrimonio, había encontrado un trabajo en algo que le gustaba, quizás no era lo que había soñado toda su vida, pero era lo más cercano a hacer lo que amaba,_ cantar_.

Se paró para ir a buscar un trago de whisky, no era de beber mucho, pero definitivamente en estos momentos necesitaba un trago, puso algo de hielo en su vaso para luego verter el líquido dorado. Tomó un sorbo, sintió como el alcohol quemaba su garganta, volvió a su lugar y siguió con su tarea de observar la lluvia caer.

Tenía que tomar una decisión, pero no era fácil, su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados, había terminado una relación de 5 años y poco tiempo antes de casarse, pero es que no podía seguir engañándose. De verdad quería estar con _ella_, la culpable de sus pesadillas y de sus más hermosos sueños, la que hizo que su mundo se renovara, dándole juventud y alegría, _ella,_ la mujer que amaba, así de simple, la amaba. Volvió a tomar un sorbo de su trago, esto lo estaba matando, deseaba que todo fuera más fácil y que solo bastara el amor que sentía, poder llevarla a un lugar donde nadie pudiera decirles nada y vivir su amor tranquilamente.

Hace ya tres meses se supo todo. A pesar de que habían hecho todo lo posible para mantener su relación oculta hasta que _ella_ cumpliera la mayoría de edad y no tuvieran motivos para evitar estar juntos. Hizo todo lo posible para protegerla de los dichos de la gente, no quería que la culparan a _ella_ de lo sucedido o que pensaran que él se estaba aprovechando de ser un personaje conocido y querido, del cual jamás pensarían algo malo.

Todo sería tan fácil si nunca hubiera cambiado a Miami, si se hubiera quedado en New York, ahora estaría casado, sin problemas, viviría tranquilo y jamás la hubiera conocido. _Jamás la hubiera conocido,_ las palabras retumbaron en su mente, sacudió la cabeza sacando esa idea de sus pensamientos, si había algo de lo que no se arrepentía era de haberla conocido, fue una luz que volvió a iluminar su vida haciendo que sus esperanzas de algo mejor regresaran a él.

Después de lo sucedido con su carrera pensaba que no volvería a sentir esa felicidad, esa adrenalina que lo invadía cada vez que subía al escenario. Pero se equivocó, estar con _ella_ era igual o mejor que esa sensación, en esos momentos no deseaba nada más que quedarse para siempre en sus brazos y olvidar todo lo demás.

Otra vez tomó un sorbo de su bebida, miró a su alrededor, la casa estaba en completo silencio, sintió rabia y apretó el vaso con fuerza, no quería quedarse solo, no quería perder al amor de su vida sin haber luchado antes. Estaba decidido, pelearía con todas sus fuerzas, haría todo lo que estaba a su alcance para lograr su objetivo.

Se paró de lugar, tomó su teléfono celular y llamó marcando uno de sus contactos, espero un par de tonos hasta que escucho una voz del otro lado contestarle.

– Dez, estoy decidido, voy a pelear por Ally – hizo una pausa y suspiró – no dejaré que nos separen por prejuicios estúpidos.

Del otro lado su amigo sonreía para sí mismo, estaba feliz de que Austin al fin tomara la decisión de luchar por la chica que amaba, él había visto esa relación desde el principio, y si de algo podía estar seguro, es que el amor que se tenían esos dos era real y las personas que los juzgaban no tenían idea de lo que hablaban, jamás podrían entender que en el amor, no importa nada más que eso, el _amor_.

– Pues cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites –dijo Dez con firmeza, él haría todo lo posible para ayudar a sus amigos.

**Nota de la autora: **Eme aquí con una nueva historia, es una idea que me rondaba la cabeza hace ya un tiempo, y no me pude aguantar a escribirla y subirla xD.

Espero que les guste, prometo subir el primer capítulo pronto y no se preocupen, les aseguro que no dejaré de lado_** Apariencias**_.

Saludos!


	2. Descenso

_**Disclaimer: **__Austin y Ally no me pertenece._

_**Descenso**_

– Austin, deberías suspender el concierto, estás muy enfermo – Kira miraba preocupada a su novio, después del concierto que realizó en Orlando comenzó a presentar síntomas de resfrío, pero estaba decidido a hacer su show en Miami, no podía decepcionar a su público.

– Kira, amor, de verdad estoy bien, el médico me inyectó un antibiótico y ahora me siento mucho mejor – dijo el rubio intentando tranquilizar a la chica, le dio una sonrisa para mostrarle que estaba bien, no era la primera vez que se enfermaba en medio de una gira. Tomó su guitarra y se dispuso a salir al escenario.

Dio una señal a los músicos para que comenzaran a tocar, el sonido de los instrumentos en perfecta sincronía inundó todo el lugar, escucho la nota que daba su paso, subió al escenario tocando su guitarra con maestría, la tocaba desde que tenía 5 años, se escuchó un grito ensordecedor haciendo estremecer el lugar. Inició su canto, una canción ya conocida para sus admiradores, la mayoría chicas que se volvían locas por él. Tocó 15 canciones, hizo una pausa en medio del espectáculo agradeciendo la presencia de todos ahí, luego prosiguió con su show el que duró poco más de una hora.

Al finalizar se despidió de su público y bajó del escenario y se dirigió a su camerino con la adrenalina aún llenando su cuerpo, entró y ahí estaba su novia esperándolo, fue hasta ella para besarla mientras le daba un abrazo.

– ¿Quieres contagiarme? – le dijo la chica con un tono juguetón cuando se separaron, él solo le dio una sonrisa y se tiró sobre el sofá que estaba en su camerino dando un gran suspiro. De pronto la morena lo miró con preocupación, hizo un gesto de pregunta con su cara y ella se acercó a él colocando una mano sobre su frente.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó intrigado por la actitud de la chica, ella se paró, buscó un número en la lista de contactos, cuando lo encontró presionó la tecla de llamar y colocó el teléfono en su oreja.

– ¿Hola?, señor Portman, habla con Kira, la novia de Austin Moon – dijo la morena una vez que oyó la voz de la persona a quién llamaba. El rubio la miró desconcertado, él se sentía bien, no entendía por qué la chica llamaba a su médico, todo había salido excelente y estaba seguro de que no pasaría nada, solo tenía que tomarse un descanso hasta su próximo recital – toqué la frente de Austin y tiene fiebre, ¿podría venir al hotel?, nosotros no vamos ahora para allá – espero la respuesta del médico y luego terminó la llamada.

– Kira estás exagerando – dijo cuando ella finalizo la conversación – solo es un poco de fiebre, es normal cuando tienes un resfrío – dijo relajado, se sentía un poco afiebrado pero no le daba mayor importancia, se paró para salir de ahí e ir al hotel en que se estaban alojando en Miami.

– No me importa lo que digas, me preocupo por ti y prefiero asegurarme de que estarás bien, el doctor Portman vendrá mañana al hotel – su voz sonaba preocupada, el chico rodó los ojos, tomó sus cosas y fue hasta la puerta para salir del lugar, no sabía cuál era la obsesión de las chicas por preocuparse tanto por un simple resfrío. Ella lo siguió hasta que llegaron a la Van que los llevaría a su destino.

Fueron en silencio todo el camino, Kira estaba molesta por la actitud tan relajada del rubio, estaba poniendo en riesgo su herramienta de trabajo, su voz. Cuando arribaron al hotel se dirigieron directo a la habitación que compartían. Llevaban 8 meses de noviazgo y tenían una relación estable, ella era la hija del dueño de la disquera que producía los discos de Austin, al principio solo eran amigos pero la relación cambió cuando el rubio se le declaró, realmente le gustaba, salieron por un tiempo hasta que el chico se decidió a pedirle que fuera su novia.

– Vamos amor, no estés enojada conmigo – dijo el rubio cuando no soportó más la indiferencia de la chica, esta lo miró seria – te prometo que me cuidaré más – la morena analizó las palabras del chico, lo miró a los ojos y dio un suspiro, no le gustaba tener que recurrir a esa estrategia pero sabía que era la única forma de hacer que el chico hiciera lo que ella quería.

– Está bien, pero ahora te irás a acostar – el chico sonrió y al igual que un niño se fue directo a su habitación, se puso su pijama y se metió dentro de la cama, no quería hacer enojar más a su querida novia.

– Dormiré en sofá cama – dijo asomando la cabeza por la puerta, el rubio la miró con cara de cachorro abandonado, pero la chica desapareció cerrando la puerta. Se acomodó molesto, pero sabía que no tenía nada más que hacer, cuando ella tomaba una decisión no había nada más que hacer.

Amaneció, ahora se preguntaba por qué tenía que ser tan estúpido, debió haberle hecho caso a su novia, pero era demasiado testarudo, sentía el sudor invadir su cuerpo, la fiebre había aumentado y jadeaba para poder oxigenar su cuerpo e intentar regular su temperatura. Kira lo observaba preocupada, colocó un paño húmedo en su frente mientras esperaba que el doctor Portman llegara. El timbre sonó y fue corriendo a abrir la puerta, hizo pasar al médico directamente a la habitación para que viera a Austin, sacó un estetoscopio, una paleta para revisar la garganta y una pequeña linterna de su maleta. Hizo que el chico se enderezara para escuchar sus pulmones, luego le pidió que abriera la boca para observar su garganta, luego de revisar totalmente a Austin llamó a Kira para que lo acompañara fuera de la habitación.

– Kira, Austin tiene una pulmonía, nada grave, solo tiene que estar unos días en reposo y se recuperará – las palabras del médico la tranquilizaron, pero esto no duró mucho, ya que el rostro del señor Portman estaba seria y podía notar que también había preocupación.

– ¿Qué pasa doctor?, ¿Ocurre algo más?, por favor dígame – preguntó Kira con angustia en su voz, el doctor suspiró antes de continuar.

– Aunque se recuperará, me temo que sus cuerdas vocales no estarán bien, el esfuerzo que hizo al realizar el concierto dañó su garganta haciendo que se inflamara y lastimando sus cuerdas – dijo Portman lentamente para que la chica procesara bien la información, no era fácil, ya que eso significaba que el rubio no podría cantar más.

– Pero, debe haber alguna forma de solucionar esto doctor – dijo luego de unos segundos asimilando lo que el médico le informó, sabía que había operaciones que solucionaban este tipo de problemas.

– Claro que hay alternativas, pero ninguna operación asegura un cien por ciento de efectividad, siempre existe un riego asociado – explicó el doctor, debía entregarle toda la información para que la decisión que tomaran fuera a conciencia.

Kira entró a la habitación donde estaba Austin, lo observó dormir por un momento, no sabía cómo le diría que existía la posibilidad de que no volviera a cantar más. Salió cerrando la puerta suavemente, ya habría tiempo para pensar en eso, ahora se debía preocupar de cuidarlo para que se recuperara pronto de su resfrío. Tomó el teléfono que la comunicaba con el servicio del hotel y pidió algo de comida para ella y Austin, estos serían días largos para ellos y esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Habían pasado ya tres días y Austin estaba mucho mejor, se había levantado y ya no tenía los síntomas del resfrío, se sentía renovado y con nuevas energías para lo que quedaba de la gira. Fue al baño donde Kira se estaba bañando, una sonrisa lujuriosa apareció en su rostro y entró, la imagen frente a sus ojos se le hacía perfecta.

– ¿No quieres compañía? – preguntó asustando a la chica, esta rodó los ojos y tomó su toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, el chico bufó ante la acción, al parecer la morena no tenía ganas de _jugar _un rato. Salió de la ducha y fue directo a su maleta para buscar algo que ponerse mientras el chico entraba a la ducha molesto por la actitud de su novia.

Después de que salió de la ducha se dirigió a la sala del pent-house con solo una toalla cubriendo su cintura y con el cabello mojado haciendo que unas pequeñas gotas cayeran sobre su rostro. Vio a la chica sentada en el sofá leyendo una revista, esta había pedido el desayuno y mientras esperaba había decidido leer algo, el rubio la miró aún sin entender que le pasaba, sentía que ella lo estaba evitando.

– Se puede saber qué te pasa – dijo el chico con molestia en la voz, no le gustaba cuando se comportaba extraña sin motivo aparente, que él supiera no había hecho nada para que ella se enojará, es decir, estuvo todos estos días en cama por ese maldito resfrío. Kira levantó la mirada, sabía que llegaría el momento de decirle el problema con su garganta pero no sabía cómo decirle, por eso estaba tratando de evitarlo, aunque sabía que era ridículo tomando en cuenta que estaban quedándose en la misma habitación.

– Perdona mi comportamiento, pero hay algo que debo decirte y… no sé cómo hacerlo – dijo al fin la chica, el rubio la miró preocupado, se sentó en el sillón frente al sofá y esperó a que ella hablara – Austin – hizo una pausa poniendo más ansioso al chico – es probable que no puedas volver a cantar – soltó al fin, observó la reacción del rubio, quien parecía que estaba en estado de shock, luego comenzó a reír nervioso.

– ¿Es una broma cierto? – preguntó esperando una respuesta afirmativa de parte de la morena, no podía ser que a sus 23 años acabara su carrera, pero para su desgracia, ella solo se limitó a mirarlo con los ojos llorosos, cayendo así a una realidad que no quería asumir – pero… debe haber alternativas, alguna solución – dijo con desesperación en la voz, no podía pensar en que no volvería a cantar, eso era imposible, era lo que más amaba hacer, su sueño desde la niñez.

– Podría haber una solución, realizarte una operación – Austin la miró ilusionado, no podía ser que no volviera a cantar nunca más – pero… como toda operación, conlleva un riesgo – finalizo haciendo que el chico se echara para atrás en su lugar, cerrando los ojos y pensando en que había una posibilidad de no volver a cantar, suspiro, se levantó y fue hacia la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

– Señor Portman, dígame, ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que pueda volver a cantar con esta operación? – preguntó el rubio pronunciando cada palabra con cuidado y pausadamente.

– Mira Austin, no te puedo asegurar nada, ya que los resultados varían entre pacientes – le respondió el doctor con sus dedos cruzados frente a él – pero debes pensar que es la única solución posible – completó mirando al chico seriamente.

– Está bien doctor, me someterá a esa operación – dijo firme, no sabía que pasaría, pero debía correr el riesgo si quería recuperar su voz.

– Entonces agendaré tu operación para este miércoles, ¿está bien? – preguntó el doctor a Austin.

– No hay problema – respondió el rubio, tendría que esperar dos días que serían un calvario, pero no tenía otra alternativa.

Salió de la consulta, su novia lo estaba esperando sentada en uno de los sofás que estaban en la sala de espera. Se acercó a ella sentándose a su lado, suspiró y se volteó para verla, le sonrió para transmitirle tranquilidad, aunque por dentro estaba muriéndose de nervios. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, sabía que su novio estaba pasando por un momento difícil e importante para su carrera y su vida.

– Me operaré – soltó por fin, Kira solo asintió y tomó su mano para mostrarle que estaba con él en ese difícil momento, el chico se puso de pie arrastrando a la morena con la acción. Salieron de la clínica para dirigirse al pent-house del hotel, al parecer su estancia en Miami duraría más de lo planeado.

Llegando a su destino el rubio procedió a llamar a su manager para pedirle que cancelara el resto de la gira, odiaba tener que hacer eso, pero lamentablemente no tenía opción. Una vez finalizada la llamada se dirigió a la habitación donde su novia lo espera recostada en la cama, lo invitó a su lado haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se acostara junto a ella, él le sonrió y se recostó a su lado, se acomodó en su regazo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Habían pasado dos días desde la operación, los nervios lo invadían por que finalmente verían si fue efectiva o no, el doctor Portman lo había revisado y estaba esperando a que llegara para que le dijera los resultados de la operación. El doctor Portman entró a la consulta y se sentó en su escritorio frente a Austin, Kira estaba a su lado tomándole la mano, el silencio se estaba volviendo tedioso, lo único que quería era saber ya si podría seguir con su carrera normalmente.

– Austin, la operación salió bien, tus cuerdas vocales están mejor – el rubio sintió un relajo inmenso en su cuerpo, pero la tensión volvió inmediatamente, la cara del señor Portman no le gustaba nada – pero hay un problema – comenzó a su sudar, _problema_, el solo hecho de escuchar esa palabra hizo que una oleada de miedo lo invadiera – aunque todo salió bien, tus cuerdas quedaron con un ligero desgaste, si cantas por más de media hora seguida es posible que no puedas cantar más, ni siquiera una canción – sintió un nudo en la garganta, y sus fuerzas flaquearon, quería llorar, gritar. Kira lo miró, abrió la boca para decir algo pero se detuvo antes de pronunciar palabra alguna, se dio cuenta de que en ese momento no había palabras para consolar a su novio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Estaban en el avión en dirección a New York, Austin miraba por la ventanilla ido, habían pasado solo unos días desde la noticia, su carrera había terminado, si no podía cantar por más de media hora seguida no servía de nada acomodar las grabaciones ni nada, ya que lo más importante para él eran los momentos en que compartía la energía que producía su música sobre el escenario con sus fans, si no podía hacer eso el resto no valía la pena. Kira iba a su lado, haría lo posible para que el rubio pudiera recuperarse de esto, algo habría que pudiera devolverle el alma cuerpo, solo debía buscar qué.

Después de llegar a su departamento en New York fue directo a su habitación para acostarse en su cama y dormir, para luego despertar y pensar que esto fue una pesadilla, que nada de esto había sucedido. Su carrera había muerto cuando apenas comenzaba, se sintió como estar en una caída libre, en un descenso infinito.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

– Ally, llevas esa sonrisita tonta desde hace días – Trish estaba un poco exasperada por la actitud de su amiga, desde que había ido al concierto que Austin Moon, su máximo ídolo musical, había dado en Miami no había sacado su sonrisa de oreja a oreja de su rostro.

– Trish, cómo voy a dejar de sonreír si estuve en primera fila, a solo metros de AUS-TIN MOON – dijo remarcando cada sílaba del nombre del artista, su felicidad no podía ser más grande, a sus 13 años ya había cumplido uno de sus más grandes sueños y no cualquiera podría decir lo mismo. Pero sabía que su felicidad sería mucho más grande si lo conociera en persona, aunque eso era demasiado soñar.

– Está bien, tienes razón – finalizó la chica, sabía que eso duraría una buena cantidad de tiempo. El timbre de la escuela sonó y partieron a su clase corriendo, se les había pasado el tiempo conversando del concierto, aunque Trish ya había escuchado la historia unas cien veces, bueno, quizás exageraba, pero no estaba tan lejos de la realidad.

La castaña llegó a su casa saludando a sus padres para luego dirigirse a su habitación, dejó su mochila en su cama y fue a su computadora para revisar su correo, vio que tenía una alerta de nueva noticia en el sitio de Austin Moon, abrió la página para ver de qué se trataba, pensó que quizás podían ser videos del concierto, comenzó a leer y la preocupación apareció en su rostro, se informaba de la cancelación de los conciertos faltantes de Austin debido a problemas con su salud. Se tranquilizó un poco cuando leyó que era por un resfriado, nada grave, cerró la página para comenzar a hacer las tareas que le enviaron de la escuela, colocó uno de los CD de Austin y se puso manos a la obra.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Era viernes, llegó a casa cansada pero feliz porque era el último día de escuela, por lo menos de esta semana, había sido agotadora, Le gustaba la escuela, estudiar y leer libros, pero eso no significaba que no se cansara de hacerlo.

Prendió el televisor y comenzó a cambiar los canales para ver si encontraba algo interesante, se detuvo cuando en uno de los canales vio la imagen de su amado Austin Moon, subió el volumen para escuchar de qué estaban hablando.

– El manager de Austin Moon informó de la lamentable noticia del fin de la carrera del artista, apenas comenzaba y tuvo este abrupto final – no escuchó más, sintió las lágrimas asomándose, no podía ser, su ídolo no volvería a cantar más. El concierto al que había asistido fue el último que realizó, no sabía si sentir tristeza o alegría por eso. Fue a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se tiró en su cama, esta era la peor noticia que le podrían haber dado.

**Nota de la autora: ** Primer capítulo! este es un capítulo de presentación, para que se entienda bien todo, ya en el próximo capítulo veremos el primer encuentro entre Austin y Ally, el cual será unos añitos después de esta situación.

Bueno, espero les haya gustado! y dejen sus reviews (por favor xD jajajajajaja)!


	3. Luz

**_Disclaimer: _**_Austin y Ally no me pertenece._

**_Luz_**

El aeropuerto estaba repleto, había un problema con uno de los vuelos, se sentía algo ansioso por el nuevo trabajo que tendría en Miami. No había sido una decisión fácil, pero creía que debía recomenzar, tenía que retomar su vida y seguir adelante, si quería seguir haciendo lo que más le gustaba, esta era una gran oportunidad, ser profesor de música era la mejor forma que tenía de continuar apegado a su pasión, además de que podría inculcar en los jóvenes ese mismo amor.

Ya habían pasado tres años desde que su carrera terminó, hasta ahora su vida había estado estancada, no fue fácil aceptar su realidad, pero gracias al apoyo de sus amigos y de su novia, y futura esposa Kira, terminó por aceptar la oferta de trabajo. Hace un mes exactamente le pidió a la chica que se casara con él, parte de su nueva etapa era formalizar su relación con la ella, quería formar una familia, pensaba que eso sería lo mejor para volver a sentirse completo.

Por fin anunciaron el vuelo a Miami, Kira y él se dirigieron al puente de embarque, subieron al avión y se acomodaron en sus asientos. El avión partió a las dos de la tarde hora de New York, el rubio se quedó dormido unos minutos después. Kira iba despierta, escuchando algo de música mientras leía un libro, miró a su lado para observar al chico, se alegraba de que por fin se haya decidido a continuar con su vida y ocupar su tiempo en algo que de todas formas lo acercaba a lo que amaba.

– Despierta dormilón – escuchó una suave voz cerca de su oído, se removió en su lugar y entreabrió los ojos, sonrió al ver a su novia, quién también lo miraba con una sonrisa – ya llegamos – dijo la chica, se levantaron de sus puestos para descender del avión.

Ya estaban en Miami, un vehículo los esperaba fuera del aeropuerto, Jimmy lo envió para llevarlos a su nuevo hogar. Austin observaba el camino por la ventana y no pudo evitar recordar el concierto que dio en ese lugar, su último concierto. A pesar de que se mostraba recuperado y con ganas de iniciar una nueva vida, por dentro seguía en esa caída libre en la que ha estado durante tres años.

– Ya llegamos – dijo el chofer, Austin salió de sus pensamientos y bajó del auto, con su novia entraron a la casa que los albergaría desde ahora.

– Es linda – la mirada de la morena recorrió todo el lugar, el rubio solo asintió con la cabeza, suspiró y comenzó a identificar cada parte de la casa, la cocina, el baño y las habitaciones. Kira lo observó y se dio cuenta de que la llegada a Miami había afectado al rubio.

Una vez que acomodaron todas las cosas fueron a su habitación a dormir, el día se pasó volando y ya era de noche, los dos estaban agotados. Faltaban cuatro días para su primer día de trabajo, este lunes comenzaba y estaba nervioso, pero el cansancio fue más fuerte y terminó por rendirse al sueño.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ese día Ally se levantó de buen ánimo, aunque luego le dio algo de tristeza cuando recordó que la profesora de música, la señorita Sandra, se iría a Los Ángeles. Esperaba que el nuevo profesor, o profesora, fuera igual de agradable que la señorita Sandra. Realizó la rutina de todos los días, bajó a desayunar con sus padres, quienes ya estaban en la mesa sirviéndose algo, para luego irse a la escuela.

Llegó temprano, fue a su casillero a buscar unas cosas que necesitaba para la primera clase, de pronto unas manos cubrieron sus ojos, una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, reconocería ese aroma en cualquier lugar.

– Adivina quién soy – dijo la persona que la tenía atrapada, ella soltó una risita por lo infantil que era a veces ese chico, y debía admitir que eso le encantaba.

– Elliot, ni que fuera tan difícil saber quién eres – la chica se volteó para ver al castaño, sus miradas se cruzaron, estuvieron así unos segundo.

– ¿No me vas a saludar con un beso?, como corresponde a tu novio – Ally rodó los ojos y luego le dio un suave beso en los labios, llevaban cuatro meses de novios y se sentía sinceramente feliz, siempre había deseado ser la novia de Elliot y ahora era una realidad.

– ¿Ahora si eres feliz? – preguntó de forma juguetona, disfrutaba de esos momentos con ese chico.

– Si, ahora soy muy, muy feliz – la tomo de la cintura y le dio otro beso tomando por sorpresa a la chica, después de unos segundos reaccionó y le correspondió.

El timbre sonó y tuvieron que separarse, se pusieron de acuerdo para encontrarse en el almuerzo y ambos tomaron rumbos diferentes, cada uno hacia su clase correspondiente. Cuando llegó a la sala fue directo al puesto junto al de su amiga Trish, la saludo rápidamente antes de que comenzara la clase.

– Vaya, te ves de buen ánimo hoy – susurró Trish, ya sabía cuál era el motivo de la alegría de su amiga, y es desde que ella y Elliot estaban juntos todo era felicidad. Elliot era un buen chico, siempre estaba ahí para Ally, no se explicaba cómo era que esos dos se hayan tardado tanto en declararse, pero bueno, por lo menos lo habían hecho.

– Bueno, ya sabes – fue el comentario de la castaña, sabía que su amiga entendía a la perfección su actitud, pero le gustaba molestarla.

Después de la primera clase era turno de su clase de música, estaba ansiosa por conocer al nuevo profesor, entró a la sala y aún no llegaban todos los estudiantes, se sentó y sacó su cuaderno donde escribía sus canciones y que, a la vez, también era su diario y comenzó a escribir para ocupar su tiempo en algo mientras esperaba.

El director de la escuela entró al salón, todos los estudiantes hicieron silencio para escuchar las palabras del director, era algo extraño, pero todos querían saber quién sería el nuevo profesor de música, la señorita Sandra era muy querida por los estudiantes y esperaban que quién la reemplazara fuera tan bueno como ella.

– Bueno queridos estudiantes, quiero decirles que tienen la suerte de tener un profesor de la categoría del nuevo profesor – hizo una pausa para ver las caras de ansiedad por que dijera pronto el nombre de ese "ilustre" profesor – les presento… al señor Austin Moon – un rubio alto y guapo entró a la sala, hubo un gran silencio, definitivamente no se esperaban algo así. El chico estaba nervioso, era algo nuevo para él, y aunque había estado en estadios repletos para escuchar su música, esto era algo totalmente diferente.

– Mucho gusto en conocerlos, espero estar a la altura de las expectativas del señor Reagan – le sonrió al hombre que estaba a su lado – y espero durar por lo menos una semana – los estudiantes rieron ante el comentario haciendo que el ambiente se distendiera, tenían mucha suerte de tener un profesor como él.

El corazón de Ally saltó de un brinco cuando escuchó el nombre del nuevo profesor y este entró al salón, estaba soñando, no podía ser, su amor platónico de cuando era niña, bueno, al parecer aún lo seguía siendo porque, si no fuera así, no se sentiría como ahora, nerviosa y con el corazón a punto de salir de su cuerpo.

– Para darle la bienvenido, creo que deberíamos mostrarle la calidad de nuestros estudiantes… Ally, ¿por qué no vienes aquí? – Al escuchar esto quiso que la tierra se la tragara – ella es nuestra mejor estudiante – dijo con orgullo al rubio, quien la miraba con una sonrisa esperando para ver que tan cierto era lo que decía el director.

Ally tuvo que ponerse de pie y dirigirse al piano, sus manos temblaban, pero no tenía alternativa, no podía decepcionar al señor Reagan. Se sentó en el banquillo y respiró profundamente, puso sus dedos sobre el teclado, no podía quedar mal frente a su más grande ídolo, pensó que canción tocar, luego de unos segundo tomó una decisión y comenzó a tocar.

_When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it_

_And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it_

_And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't_

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

_You can come to me  
Yeah_

Al escuchar la voz de esa chica algo se removió dentro de él, la interpretación, la forma de tocar el piano y, además, una letra original y hermosa. En ese momento pudo ver una pequeña luz de esperanza, al parecer este trabajo no sería tan malo.

Cuando terminó de tocar miró inmediatamente hacia el director y el profesor, ambos la miraban admirados, pero lo que más le importaba era que Austin Moon la miraba con una amplia sonrisa, luego este comenzó a aplaudir, haciendo que se sonrojara, el resto de los chicos hicieron lo mismo.

– Vaya, el director no exageraba contigo – por lo que dijo pudo deducir que el director le había hablado de ella antes – será interesante trabajar contigo - ¿escuchó bien?, ¿trabajar contigo?, abrió sus ojos en grande, el rubio notó esto y se adelanto a explicar – lo que pasa es que el director me pidió que te preparara para la competencia inter escolar de canto – se sorprendió cuando escucho eso y dirigió su mirada al señor Reagan.

– Oh Ally, no te lo había dicho, pero te inscribí en la competencia, sé que representaras a nuestra escuela de gran manera – explicó el director, nunca había participado en una competencia, pero si Austin sería quien la preparara, no se molestaba.

– Claro, será un honor representar a Marino High School – dijo finalmente alegrando a los dos hombres, el resto de sus compañeros la felicitaron una vez que regresó a su puesto.

El director se retiró y Austin hizo que cada uno de los estudiantes le mostrara lo que tenía, había unos muy buenos y otros que no lo hacían tan mal, después de escucharlos a todos entendió por qué Ally era la mejor, su calidad de canto estaba a años luz del resto. Se sentía emocionado por haber encontrado semejante talento, supo que ella podía llegar muy lejos en su carrera.

Al final la clase Austin llamó a la castaña, quien estuvo todo el tiempo con el corazón en la mano, el rubio esperó a que todos se fueran para hablar tranquilamente con la chica. Cuando la llamó sintió que en cualquier momento desfallecería, ni en sus mejores sueños pensó en estar así de cerca de él, y menos que lo vería todas las semanas.

– Ally, quisiera que acordáramos un horario de ensayo, lo ideal sería que nos juntáramos todos los días, de lunes a viernes – ok, ahora lo vería prácticamente todos los días, su felicidad no podía ser más grande en ese momento. Intentó disimular lo que más pudo su emoción antes de hablar.

– Claro, después de clases no tengo ningún problema – el rubio notó algo extraño en la postura de la chica, se imaginaba que podía ser, por lo que prefirió no decir nada, era natural que las chicas de su edad se pusieran nerviosas ante él, ya que de todas formas fue un artista famoso.

– Entonces, ¿te parece todos los días d de la tarde? – Preguntó para finalizar, la castaña asintió – podríamos empezar desde hoy – antes de contestar desvió su mirada hacia el reloj de pared del salón y se dio cuenta de que debía salir pronto para a su siguiente clase.

– No hay problema… me tengo que ir, nos vemos – luego salió corriendo, en el camino una sonrisa tonta apareció en su rostro, algo le decía que no podría quitársela en todo el día.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

– ¡Trish! – el gritó de la castaña la hizo saltar del susto que le dio, al verla notó la sonrisita tonta de la chica, pero era extraño, no era la sonrisita de _Elliot, _era más bien la sonrisa que ponía haces años cada vez que veía algo de Austin Moon – ¡a que no adivinas que me pasó hoy! – Ally la tomó de los brazos mientras la miraba con los ojos brillando de emoción. Bien, estaba comenzando a preocuparse, su amiga estaba actuando un poco extraño.

– Pues no sé, ni que te hubieras encontrado con Austin Moon – la sonrisa de la chica se amplió, ¿acaso había adivinado?, no podía ser - ¿viste a Austin Moon? – preguntó dudosa, aunque hace tres años que la carrera del rubio cantante había llegado a su fin, Ally seguía adorándolo a pesar de todo.

– ¡Sí!... Austin Moon es mi PRO-FE-SOR de MÚ-SI-CA – remarcó cada una de las sílabas de las últimas palabras, como hacía cuando hablaba de él. Trish la miró incrédula, pensó que su amiga se había vuelto loca – ay Trish, no me mires así, es la verdad… pregúntale a cualquiera de mis compañeros de clase – dijo para que la morena le creyera.

– Está bien, te creo – siendo sinceros, Ally no tenía motivos para inventar algo así y sabía que tampoco estaba loca.

– Y no sabes cuál es la mejor parte – tanta emoción la estaba agotando, cuando se trataba de Austin Moon su amiga podía llegar a ser muy insoportable – ensayaré con él ¡todos los días! Y partiremos ¡hoy! – ok, eso no se lo esperaba, ahora entendía el comportamiento de la chica y si tenía motivos para estar así, solo esperaba que no hiciera su bailecito, estaban en público.

– Hola hermosa – esa voz la sobresaltó, su novio Elliot apareció de la nada con su linda sonrisa de siempre, lo había olvidado, con tanta emoción y felicidad por el día no recordó que habían quedado con Elliot para salir hoy en la tarde - ¿te parece si te voy a buscar?, al final no tendré las clases de artesanía y así podré pasar antes por ti – Ally no sabía que decir, le había dicho a Austin que no tenía problema en comenzar hoy, debía hacer algo, no podía decirle a su novio que olvidó su cita por su amor platónico.

– Claro, nos vemos en la tarde – con eso el castaño le dio un pequeño beso para retirarse, debía hacer algo, tenía que ir a buscar a Austin para decirle que en realidad hoy no podrían comenzar, y definitivamente no le molestaba tener que verlo de nuevo.

Trish se había limitado a observar toda la escena, no reconocía a su amiga, no era de olvidar sus compromisos, esto de Austin Moon la estaba afectando. La miró seriamente, la castaña rodó los ojos, entendía la mirada de su amiga y le encontraba toda la razón.

– Al parecer se te olvidó un _pequeño_ detalle – recalcó el _pequeño, _Elliot era un buen chico y su amiga lo había olvidado de la noche a la mañana.

– Por favor Trish, no me mires así, sé lo que estas pensando, pero entiéndeme… no cualquier día te encuentras de esta forma con tu artista favorito – se defendió la chica esperando algo de comprensión de parte de su amiga – y no me he olvidado de Elliot, sabes que yo lo quiero – ese _quiero_ fue lo que hizo pensar a la morena que las cosas para su amiga se pondrían difíciles.

– Bien Ally, solo te digo que no olvides que Austin es tu profesor y que si mal no recuerdo, se va a casar con su novia Kira – no quería que su querida amiga se ilusionara mucho, aunque Austin estuviera aquí, seguiría siendo inalcanzable y su amor platónico.

– Escucha Trish, eso lo sé de sobra, no sé por qué te preocupas tanto, no me voy a lanzar a los brazos de Austin y decirle que lo amo… ¿te imaginas?, nunca más lo vería – dijo la chica haciendo ver a la morena que sabía perfectamente que Austin era inalcanzable y que él nunca se fijaría en ella, él era feliz con su novia y por algo se iba a casar ¿no? – Además estoy con Elliot y soy muy feliz con él – finalizó para hacer entender a su amiga.

Trish prefirió no seguir con esa discusión, al parecer Ally no se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo, había una gran diferencia entre querer y amar, esperaba que la chica no saliera herida por estar enamorada de una estrella 10 años mayor que ella.

Se despidió de Trish para ir a buscar al rubio, tenía que decirle que no podía comenzar hoy. En el camino iba pensando en la conversación que tuvo con su amiga, no entendía por qué se preocupaba tanto, ella tenía claro las cosas, Austin siempre sería su ídolo, su amor platónico y su inspiración, nada de eso cambiaría.

Llegó a la sala de profesores, buscó con la mirada al rubio y lo vio sentado tomando una taza de café, entró y fue directamente hacia él. No podía evitar mirarlo con admiración, no sabía cuánto tardaría en acostumbrarse a esto, pero esperaba que fuera rápido, no podía ponerse así cada vez que estuviera con él.

– Ah, Austin? – dijo tímidamente, rayos, quería poder actuar normal frente a él.

– ¡Ally!, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó al ver ahí a la chica, sonrió para sí mismo, se veía muy tierna así de nerviosa, pero esperaba que no fuera siempre así, para ensayar no podía estar nerviosa.

– Pasa que… hoy no puedo comenzar los ensayos, había olvidado que tenía cita con mi novio – soltó la chica, el rubio le regaló una sonrisa para mostrarle que no le molestaba.

– Tranquila, está bien, son cosas que pasan – ella lo miró y se relajó, se alegraba de que él no se molestara – bueno, nos vemos mañana – ella asintió y luego se fue diciéndole un simple adiós. La observó irse, no sabía que era, pero esa chica con su música le había entregado un pequeño rayo de luz a su alma.

**Nota de la autora: **Nuevo capítulo! espero que les guste, esta historia tendrá un poco más de drama que Apariencias.

Bueno, espero que les guste :)

**leo-jasper-ilove-vampires:** gracias por la publicidad jajajajaja


	4. Tranquilidad

_**Disclaimer: **__Austin y Ally no me pertenece._

**_Tranquilidad_**

El sonido de su celular hizo que tuviera que abrir los ojos, era una alerta de whatsapp, miró su reloj y se levantó, no pudo conciliar el sueño hasta entrada la madrugada, no podía dejar de pensar en que su nuevo profesor era nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo Austin Moon, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y el mal humor desapareció, tomó su teléfono para ver quién le había enviado un mensaje tan temprano.

_Elliot: buenos días, preciosa_

Otra vez sonrió, Elliot era muy lindo con ella, en su cita de ayer le contó lo de su nuevo profesor, el chico se puso algo celoso, pero ella le hizo ver lo ridículo que era eso. Fueron al cine y luego a comer a un bonito restaurante, no podía quejar del novio que tenía, más bien todo lo contrario, era el mejor chico que podría haber encontrado.

_Ally: buenos días :)_

_Elliot: cómo amaneciste?_

_Ally: muy bien, y tú?_

_Elliot: ahora que hablo contigo, mucho mejor_

_Ally: que cursi eres…_

_Elliot: pero así te gusto ;)_

Dejaron su conversación, Ally fue a arreglarse para ir a la escuela, hoy sería su primera clase con Austin, suspiró y fue al baño a darse una buena ducha. Después de haber terminado bajo para comer algo antes de irse, su madre estaba esperándola con su desayuno servido.

– ¿Y papá? – preguntó al ver que su madre estaba sola, siempre los encontraba a los dos esperándola.

– Tuvo que ir a la tienda, hoy llegaría un pedido temprano – dijo Penny mirando a su hija, notó que algo extraño tenía – ¿pasa algo? – la pregunta sorprendió a la castaña que ya había comenzado con su desayuno.

– ¿Por qué?, no me pasa nada – contestó, no sabía a qué se refería su madre.

– Estás más feliz de lo normal – ahora entendía, al parecer se le notaba demasiado la felicidad y había olvidado contarle a su madre lo sucedido ayer.

– Oh, lo que pasa es que… mi nuevo profesor de música es Austin Moon – su voz salió emocionada al nombrar al cantante, su madre la miró incrédula, como si estuviera loca – mamá es verdad, si quieres puedes llamar a la escuela – le ofreció su teléfono para que comprobara que no estaba desvariando.

– Lo siento hija, es que no es normal que un famoso ex cantante haga clases en una escuela – era sincera, no era algo que pudiéramos llamar normal - ¿y es tan guapo como se ve en la televisión? – Ally rió, su madre conocía su admiración por el rubio y siempre había pensado que el chico era muy lindo.

– Tú qué crees… es mucho mejor en persona – ambas rieron, nadie podía negar que el chico era todo un adonis.

– Y eso no es lo mejor… tendré clases personalizadas con él – eso sorprendió a la mujer, esperaba que eso no confundiera a su hija – mamá… tengo claro que él es solo mi profesor, no es que me vaya a tirar como una psicópata a sus brazos – conocía a su madre y supo inmediatamente por la cara que colocó qué era lo que estaba pensando.

– Y Elliot… ¿no está celoso? – la chica rodó los ojos, tener celos de algo que jamás pasaría era absurdo.

– Tú qué crees, cuando le conté su puso algo celoso, él sabe que siempre he admirado a Austin, pero le hice ver que tener celos no tenía sentido – explicó, miró la hora cuando terminó de comer y se dio cuenta de que ya debía irse – adiós mamá – le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió directo a la escuela.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hoy se despertó con energías renovadas, la experiencia que tuvo ayer en su primera clase le dio esperanzas de que las cosas, de ahora en adelante, fueran mucho mejor de lo que pensaba. Se levantó y encontró a su novia en la cocina preparando el desayuno, se acercó a ella por detrás y la abrazó por la cintura dándole pequeños besos en el cuello, la morena rió ante las cosquillas que le produjo el contacto.

– Vaya, al parecer te despertaste feliz – dijo Kira entre risitas, hace mucho tiempo que no veía al rubio de esa manera.

– Sí, ayer fue un día excelente y espero que hoy también – se separó de la chica para sentarse en la mesa de la cocina americana – no pude contarte nada, llegaste tarde – acotó casualmente mientras tomaba uno de los pancakes que había hecho la morena.

– Es verdad, las cosas en la sucursal de Miami no estaban muy bien… tuve que solucionar algunos problemas – la chica había llegado a un acuerdo con su padre para administrar la sucursal de Starr records que está en Miami – pero cuéntame por qué tan bueno tu día – se sentó frente al rubio para escucharlo, le encantaba verlo así de entusiasmado.

– El director me presentó a una de las estudiantes, me dijo que era la mejor, no estaba muy seguro, pero al escucharla cantar… wow, fue increíble – el rostro de Austin se iluminó cuando recordó el canto de Ally – además era una canción escrita por ella, creo que tiene mucho futuro – tomó un sorbo de café, su novia lo miraba sonriente.

– Me alegro mucho, aunque me pondré celosa de esa chica por como hablas de ella – dijo divertida, haciendo reír al rubio.

– Sabes que tú eres la única – acarició la mano de la chica, en seis meses más se casarían, no podía imaginar a nadie mejor que Austin en su vida.

– ¿Hoy tienes que ir a la escuela?... pensaba que podíamos salir en la tarde – preguntó, quería salir y distraerse, el día anterior en el trabajo había sido realmente estresante.

– No puedo, hoy tengo que ir en la tarde para comenzar las clases con Ally – Kira se desilusionó un poco, quería pasar tiempo con su novio – la competencia en que participará será dentro de cinco meses y no podemos perder el tiempo… pero te prometo que el fin de semana será todo tuyo – la morena hizo un puchero, el chico se levantó para acercarse a ella y besarla.

– Me tengo que ir – se alejó un poco del rubio quien había quedado con ganas de más, se levantó y recogió las cosas – nos vemos en la noche – le dio un pequeño beso en los labios al chico y salió de la casa.

Se quedó un rato pensando y luego subió a la habitación, quería practicar con su guitarra, hace tiempo que no tocaba algo, después de lo que pasó hace tres años se había alejado de todo lo que le recordara lo que perdió por irresponsable. Pensar en que él mismo provocó esto hizo que la rabia lo invadiera, intentó abandonar esos pensamientos y comenzó a tocar unas notas, se concentró en ellas y con eso pudo olvidar aquellos amargos recuerdos.

Había pasado una hora en la cual practicó entusiasmado, tocar la guitarra era como andar en bicicleta, nunca se olvida. Su teléfono sonó y detuvo la tonada que en ese momento estaba tocando, vio la pantalla para saber quien lo llamaba, era Dez, su mejor amigo.

– ¡Hey! Dez, ¿qué sorpresa? – dijo cuando respondió.

– Austin, estoy en Miami… ¿qué te parece si nos juntamos a comer algo? – hace mucho tiempo que no se veían, pero justo ahora había conseguido trabajo en una televisora de Miami, así que se cambió desde Los Ángeles.

– ¡Claro!, y así me cuentas que rayos haces en Miami – respondió feliz el rubio, tendría en algo que ocupar su tiempo hasta que llegara la hora de ir a la escuela.

– Entonces nos vemos en el centro comercial de Miami – Austin respondió con un sí y cortó la llamada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Llegó al centro comercial y buscó con la vista a su pelirrojo amigo, recorrió el lugar y vio varias tiendas interesante, le llamó la atención una donde vendían instrumentos musicales, pasaría por ahí cuando estuviera libre. Divisó a Dez en la entrada de un restaurante, se acercó hasta él y una idea cruzó por su mente.

– Buh! – el pelirrojo dio un salto cuando sintió las manos de Austin picando su cintura, el rubio comenzó a reír, Dez se volteó serio.

– No es gracioso – Austin levantó y al poco rato el pelirrojo también comenzó a reír – te extrañaba Austin – ambos golpearon sus manos para dar su típico saludo con sus voces agudas – ¡qué hay! – fueron hasta una mesa que estaba vacía y se sentaron, vieron la carta y pidieron sus respectivos platos.

– Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí en Miami? – preguntó el rubio curioso, Dez había estado trabajando en Los Ángeles haciendo películas, su último trabajo había sido dirigir Zaliens 12, al parecer esa película era eterna.

– Bueno, me aburrí de hacer siempre lo mismo y decidí probar con nuevos formatos – hizo una pausa para beber de su copa de vino – así que vine para trabajar en una televisora para el público latino, dirigiré una telenovela – Austin lo miró asombrado, no esperaba algo así, y definitivamente no se imaginaba a Dez dirigiendo una telenovela, ni siquiera quería pensar en qué clase de trama tendría, pero sabía que a su amigo le encantaban las películas románticas, así que lo más probable era que sería con mucho drama.

– Vaya, sí que es algo nuevo – dijo el rubio mientras comía una porción de sus papas fritas – lo mejor de todo será que podremos vernos más seguido – sonrió, tener a su mejor amigo cerca lo hacía sentir muy feliz.

Llegó la hora de ir a la escuela, hoy sería la primera clase con Ally y no quería ser impuntual, eso le daría una mala impresión y no podía darse el lujo de quedar mal frente a su alumna y lo que sería peor, frente al director.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Vio como su novio se acercaba a ella sonriente, lo recibió con un pequeño beso, habían almorzado juntos, como ahora no se verían más durante el día Elliot decidió ir a despedirse de Ally.

– No me agrada la idea de no poder pasar la tarde contigo – Elliot hizo un puchero, la castaña soltó una pequeña risita – solo espero que Austin Moon no se enamore de ti – bromeó y ambos rieron.

– Ridículo… yo también te extrañaré – Ally le dio una tierna sonrisa – bueno, ahora me tengo que ir – dicho esto le dio un beso y se fue a la sala de música.

Elliot se quedó observándola hasta que desapareció cuando dobló por el pasillo, se volteó y se fue del lugar, aunque sabía que no tenía razones lógicas para tener celos no podía evitarlo, Ally siempre había sido una acérrima fan de Austin moon y pensaba en la posibilidad de que ella le diera más tiempo al rubio que a él, suspiró, Ally no le había dado señales de que algo así pasara, y es más, su relación iba muy bien. No debía dudar.

Ally llegó a la sala y ahí la estaba esperando Austin, estaba sentado en el banquillo del piano, él le dio una sonrisa y su corazón saltó, sacudió su cabeza para alejar esa sensación y se acercó a él correspondiendo la sonrisa.

– Buenas tardes – dijo el rubio parándose de su lugar.

– Buenas tardes – se sorprendió al notar que su voz sonó segura, se alegraba de estar superando ese nerviosismo que le producía Austin.

– Ok, comencemos… dime, ¿tienes más canciones? – Ally asintió y sacó su cuaderno, buscó una página y se sentó frente al piano.

– Tengo algunas, ojalá que te gusten – sonrió y se acomodó en su lugar, comenzó a tocar la melodía, Austin se sentó en una silla junto a ella.

_Woah  
Yeah_

Stop  
Hiding out in the shadows  
Scared show the world you exist

Don't  
Lock yourself in the darkness  
The world is so much  
Brighter than this

Ya If you never take shock you never gonna win  
So turn it all around

And break down the walls  
Woah  
Come on and give it everything you get  
Take a chance  
Make a stand  
And break, break, break, break down the walls  
Woah  
Break down the walls  
Woah  
Break down the walls  
Woah  
Come on  
And take a chance make a stand  
And break, break, break, break down the walls  
Break down the walls

– Wow, realmente eres genial Ally, tienes un futuro brillante en esto – la castaña se sonrojó un poco ante el comentario, jamás pensó que Austin Moon le diría algo así, bueno, jamás pensó que lo conocería – creo que en las clases que se vienen debemos preparar las canciones para la competencia – Austin sacó su celular y empezó a escribir algo– también debes prepararte con algunas coreografías, sería muy bueno mezclar pop y baladas – al decir esto Ally abrió los ojos en grande y el rubio la quedó mirando con una expresión de pregunta.

– Es que… yo no sé bailar – dijo apenada, no esperaba que tuviera que hacerlo – definitivamente soy un desastre bailando – Austin negó con la cabeza mientras reía por lo bajo.

– Pues no te tienes por qué preocuparte, para eso estoy aquí, yo te enseñaré a bailar – Ally pensó por un segundo cómo sería que el rubio le enseñara a bailar, y no parecía una mala idea, para nada – ¿te parece si empezamos las clases de baile después de terminar las canciones?, así podremos preparar la coreografía para cada una, claro, en las que haya baile – Austin se paró y fue se sentó en el banquillo, junto a Ally, sus hombros se tocaban, la chica intentó con todas sus fuerzas controlar las emociones que en ese momento la invadían.

– Creo que está bien, aunque te advierto que tendrás mucho trabajo conmigo – el chico la miró por unos segundos antes de contestar.

– Tengo paciencia – dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado – bien, ahora pongámonos a trabajar en las canciones – se acomodó frente al piano y tocó un par de notas - ¿qué te parece?, he estado pensando en un par de ideas – la chica dudó un poco y agregó otras notas.

– ¿Está bien?, pensé que sonaría mejor con esos cambios – el rubio asintió y así comenzaron con una lluvia de ideas para las canciones que escribirían juntos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

– Mamá, ya llegué – dijo apenas entró a su casa, subió hasta su habitación para dejar sus cosas, luego bajó y fue a la cocina, la práctica con Austin la dejó agotada y con hambre.

– Ally, ¿cómo estuvo tu día? – preguntó su madre cuando la vio entrar a la cocina, la castaña sacó un frasco con pepinillos y se sentó frente a su Penny para comer.

– Muy bien – respondió, su madre la miró fijamente haciendo que la chica levantara la vista para verla, Penny espera escuchar algo más detallado que un solo "muy bien" – está bien – dijo Ally comprendiendo la actitud de la mujer – la mejor parte de todo el día fue la clase con Austin… ¿sabes?, a pesar de todo logré controlar mi nerviosismo, aunque no del todo pero por lo menos es un avance – Penny sonrió, esa respuesta que esperaba.

– Me alegra mucho escuchar eso… ya verás que pronto se volverá una rutina – se imaginaba lo difícil que debía ser estar con tu estrella favorita y tener que actuar normal.

Escucharon que la puerta de la entrada se cerraba, era Lester que llegaba del trabajo, Penny lo fue a recibir, su marido trabajaba todo el día y le gustaba mimarlo para que se relajara un poco. Ally saludó a su padre con un gran abrazo, esperaba poder ayudarlo el fin de semana en la tienda, con las clases que tendría en las tardes no podía ir a ayudarlo durante la semana.

– Papá, el sábado iré a la tienda contigo para ayudarte – cuando escuchó eso Lester mostró una sonrisa sincera, adoraba a su hija.

– Gracias Ally, no voy a negar que en hoy te extrañé, entre tu novio y ahora tus clases con Austin Moon ya no tienes tiempo para tu padre – la castaña rió, era verdad, desde que salía con Elliot su tiempo en la tienda se había acortado, y ahora con las clases ya ni siquiera podía ir.

– Lo siento, te prometo que este sábado será exclusivo para ti – le dio una gran sonrisa y lo abrazó.

– Bueno, bueno, después de esta emotiva escena padre e hija, Lester tiene que comer algo – el hombre la miró y de repente recordó que se moría de hambre, se dirigieron a la cocina para compartir un tiempo juntos.

Subió a su habitación para acostarse a dormir, estaba agotada, no pudo evitar que a su mente llegaran los recuerdos de la tarde de hoy, suspiró y tapó su cara con una almohada, debía dejar de pensar en Austin, definitivamente no era algo bueno para su salud mental.

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno, no es mi mejor capítulo, debo decir que me costó un poco sacar las ideas. Tengo todo en mi mente pero después de que Austin y Ally comienzan su relación, pero es necesario mostrar algunos hitos antes de que eso pase. Además, lo mejor y el verdadero drama viene precisamente cuando Austin y Ally comienzan su relación clandestina. ;)

Creo que si todo sale como lo tengo pensado la parte en que comienzan su relación será en el capítulo 6

Les repito lo que dije en Apariencias... más reviews - yo más feliz - mejor historia - ustedes más felices... jajajajaja

**leo-jasper-ilove-vampires: **Estás bien con las edades :)


	5. Familia

_**Disclaimer: **__Austin y Ally no me pertenece._

_**Familia**_

Se levantó temprano para acompañar a su padre a la tienda, se lo había prometido el día anterior. Fue a la cocina luego de haberse vestido, y ahí estaban sus padres esperándola para comer su desayuno, se sentó y se saboreó los labios al ver un frasco con pepinillos, sus favoritos.

– Iré con ustedes a la tienda, no me quiero quedar sola en casa – dijo Penny mientras su esposo e hija comían.

– ¡Genial!, estaremos en familia – Ally se alegró de saber que su madre también iría a la tienda.

Salieron de la casa todos juntos para ir a Sonic Boom, los sábados era uno de los mejores días para las ventas. Al llegar abrieron el local y comenzaron el día laboral, entraron varias personas, se llevaron un par de guitarras, un bajo y una batería, al parecer iba a ser un buen día.

Eran las 12 del día y una pareja entró a la tienda, un joven alto y rubio junto a una chica afroamericana, fueron directo al mesón de ventas donde Lester estaba revisando la caja registradora, al levantar la vista para ver a sus clientes se sorprendió mucho cuando se dio cuenta quién era el rubio.

– Buenos días – saludó el chico con una sonrisa amable.

Antes de que Lester pudiera corresponder el saludo Ally y Penny bajaron llevando consigo unas guitarras para reponer las vendidas, al ver a la castaña Austin se sorprendió de verla en el lugar. Por su parte, la chica aun no se daba cuenta de que él estaba ahí, cuando terminaron de bajar miró en dirección a su padre y por fin notó la presencia del rubio.

– Austin – dijo colocándose al lado de Lester, su madre la siguió curiosa ante la visita de ese joven a Sonic Boom.

– Ally, no esperaba verte aquí – Kira que hasta ese momento había estado ajena a la conversación mientras veía los instrumentos que tenían, prestó atención cuando escucho el nombre de la alumna de Austin.

– Ah, esta es la tienda de mis padres – explicó la castaña, era raro ver a Austin ahí.

– Genial… bueno, por fin conozco a tus padres… un gusto en conocerlos – extendió su mano en dirección de Lester.

– Lo mismo digo… soy Lester – correspondió el saludo del rubio tomando la mano que le ofrecía, luego el joven extendió su mano hacia la madre de Ally.

– Un gusto Austin, yo soy Penny – saludó de la misma forma que su esposo, Austin tomó la mano de su novia y la invitó a acercarse.

– Les presento a mi novia y futura esposa, Kira – al escuchar la palabra esposa Ally sintió una pequeña punzada en su corazón, se reprendió, debía aceptar de una vez por todas que lo que sentía era absurdo, estar enamorada de Austin era una total locura, eso solo la heriría, y lo más importante, él tenía una novia preciosa que sería su futura esposa – Kira, te presento a Ally, la chica de la que te hablé y a sus padres – terminó la presentación, Lester y Penny saludaron a la morena, la castaña por su parte se obligó a sonreír y saludar amablemente a la joven, se veía una persona sencilla y amable.

– Vaya, por fin te conozco Ally, Austin me ha hablado mucho de ti – dijo Kira cuando llegó al momento de saludar a la chica. Escuchar lo último sintió felicidad, Austin le había hablado a su novia de ella, por lo menos el rubio la consideraba.

– Gracias, me alegra conocerte Kira – entendía por qué Austin se iba a casar con esa joven, irradiaba alegría y era hermosa – bueno, supongo que si están aquí es por algo – quería que ese momento pasara rápidamente.

– Ah, claro… vine porque necesito unas cuerdas nuevas para mi guitarra y unas baquetas – Ally asintió y fue a buscar las cosas que el rubio quería.

– Y dime Austin, ¿cómo van las clases con mi hija? – preguntó Lester mientras esperaban a la castaña, aprovecharía de enterarse cómo iban las cosas con su hija.

– Muy bien, Ally es muy talentosa… le puedo decir que tiene mucho futuro en esto – respondió encantado el joven, tenía toda la seguridad de que la chica podría llegar muy lejos.

– Es muy bueno escuchar eso de alguien como tú – intervino Penny, si un artista como Austin decía eso era por algo.

– Bien, aquí están las cuerdas y las baquetas – Ally llegó con las cosas y se las entregó al rubio quien pagó enseguida.

– Gracias Ally… bueno, fue un placer haberlos conocido, ahora Kira y yo nos vamos – con esto todos se despidieron, luego Austin y Kira se retiraron de la tienda.

– Para ser famosos y adinerados son bastante sencillos – comentó la madre de Ally una vez que vio a la pareja alejarse.

– Tienes razón, son muy simpáticos – agregó Lester, se alegraba de que Austin fuera el profesor de su hija, eso podría ser de mucha ayuda en la carrera musical que tanto deseaba Ally.

Siguieron con su trabajo el resto de la tarde, aunque la chica no pudo dejar de pensar en la visita del rubio, era tonto, lo sabía, pero su mente no quería obedecer. Intentó distraerse atendiendo a los clientes que llegaban, ordenando los instrumentos, haciendo cualquier cosa que se presentara. El sonido de su celular interrumpió su quehacer, vio la pantalla y en ella aparecía el nombre de su novio, Elliot, se sintió culpable por estar pensando en otro, él era un chico increíble y no se merecía que ella estuviera así por alguien que jamás se fijaría en ella.

– ¡Elliot! – dijo contestando su móvil.

– Hola preciosa… te extrañaba – dijo el chico con voz suave, Ally se mordió el labio al escuchar eso, ahora se sentía más culpable aún.

– Yo también – oh Ally, que mentirosa eres, se dijo a sí misma, pero no podía decirle que en realidad en el único que pensaba ahora era en Austin Moon.

– Me alegra escuchar eso… oye… quería invitarte a salir cuando terminaras en la tienda con tus padres – la castaña sopesó la idea, tal vez sería bueno salir con Elliot y distraerse un rato.

– Claro… me encantaría – respondió haciendo que el chico sonriera al otro lado de la línea.

– Entonces voy por ti a las 7 – dijo concretando la cita.

– Te espero – y con eso cortaron la llamada, la castaña suspiró, esperaba que este enamoramiento por el rubio se le pasara pronto, bueno, no era algo de ahora, siempre había estado enamorada de Austin Moon, pero era un amor platónico como el de cualquier fan, el problema es que ahora conocía al artista en persona y eso era algo diferente porque podía estar cerca de él, sentir su aroma, su voz melodiosa diciendo su nombre. Al parecer no sería nada fácil salir de esto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Iban tomados de la mano en dirección al restaurante que había ido el día anterior con Dez, el rubio le había prometido a su novia que ese fin de semana sería todo para ella, así que iba a cumplir su promesa. Planificó todo su día y lo primero que harían era ir a la tienda a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba, luego irían a comer algo, después a un parque de diversiones cercano, luego al cine y finalmente volverían a casa, donde Austin pensaba terminar el día regaloneando a su novia.

– De verdad Ally es una chica encantadora – comentó de la nada Kira, el rubio se volteó a verla – y se le nota que está enamorada de ti – miró de reojo a Austin, quien soltó una risita al escuchar lo último.

– Puede ser… me dijo que cuando niña era una acérrima fan – acotó el joven, estaba acostumbrado a que las jovencitas estuvieran enamoradas de él, pero era algo platónico – pero no te preocupes, se le pasará pronto… además tiene novio y por lo que me ha dicho parece ser un buen chico – agregó, era normal que quizás al principio la chica sintiera algo, pero con el tiempo se le pasaría.

– Lo sé, además por lo que vi dudo que intente seducirte – bromeó haciendo que ambos rieran al mismo tiempo – enserio, me cayó muy bien… espero poder escucharla algún día cantando – dijo dada por terminada la conversación, entraron al restaurante y luego de ver la carta pidieron algo para comer.

Salieron del parque de diversiones riendo, estaban algo cansados e ir al cine parecía una buena idea para pasar el rato y descansar, estaban en la entrada comprando los tickets cuando la morena vio a Ally junto a un chico de pelo corto castaño un poco más alto que ella, supuso que era su novio.

– Austin mira, es Ally – el rubio levantó la vista y vio a la castaña acompañada de un chico – ese debe ser su novio… vamos a saludar y así conocer al chico – sugirió Kira, el joven se encogió de hombros y siguió a su novia quien lo llevaba tomado de la mano.

– Ally – dijo Austin una vez que estuvieron cerca, la chica se volteó al escuchar la voz conocida y vio por segunda vez en el día a la feliz pareja.

– Austin, Kira… no esperaba verlos otra vez – dijo la castaña, Elliot que estaba tomado de su mano sonrió, por fin conocía en persona al famoso Austin Moon – ah, les presento a mi novio Elliot – dijo mirando al chico, quien extendió su mano en dirección a la pareja – Elliot, ellos son Austin y su novia Kira – presentó a los jóvenes.

– Me alegra conocerlos – el rubio y la morena correspondieron el saludo.

– A nosotros también – dijo Kira a nombre de los dos – tienes un novio muy guapo Ally – comentó la morena, el chico era lindo, esos ojos azules resaltaban en su rostro. El comentario hizo que tanto Elliot como Ally se sonrojaran, Austin rió por lo bajo, su novia era muy directa.

– Gracias – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al chico.

– Bueno, la película está por comenzar… nos vemos – la castaña arrastró a su novio dentro de la sala, Austin y Kira los vieron alejarse para luego pasar a la sala de su película.

– Creo que el novio de Ally puede hacer que se le quite el enamoramiento – comentó de pronto la morena, el chico se veía una persona amable además de lindo.

– Sí, tienes razón – se sentaron en unas butacas y esperaron a que la película comenzara.

-2 meses después-

– Mañana es el cumpleaños de Ally, cumple 17 y estoy segura que le encantaría que estuvieras ahí – Penny fue hasta la escuela para hablar con Austin e invitarlo a la fiesta de cumpleaños que estaba organizando para su hija.

– Pues será un placer estar ahí Penny, Kira y yo iremos encantados – por supuesto que no faltaría a la celebración, después de todo este tiempo él y Ally se habían vuelto amigos.

– Que bien, Ally estará feliz – dicho esto Penny se retiró del lugar, el rubio volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, en la tarde verían las últimas canciones para la competencia, habían escrito ya varias y ahora venía la etapa de escoger las mejores, teniendo esto listo iniciarían las clases de baile, que por lo que Ally le había mostrado, sería un arduo trabajo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Había llegado el día, Penny y Lester estaban arreglando todas las cosas para la fiesta mientras que Ally estaba con Trish viendo lo que se pondría para la celebración.

– Vamos Ally, no es tan difícil escoger un vestido – decía Trish ya cansada de esperar a que la castaña se decidiera por un vestido – yo opino que el rojo es el mejor, ese color te viene bien – acotó para ayudar a que su amiga eligiera por fin el vestido que usaría.

– Está bien Trish, tienes razón, el rojo es el que mejor se ve – dijo colocando el vestido frente de ella y mirándose en el espejo, la morena suspiró relajándose, al fin esto terminaría – ahora debo elegir los accesorios – Trish se encogió de hombros, sería una larga tarde.

Ya se acercaba la hora de la fiesta y Elliot llegó antes, quería ser el primero en saludar a su novia por su cumpleaños ese día, Lester fue quien lo recibió, lo hizo pasar y le dijo que esperara en el sofá, el chico obedeció y se sentó a esperar a Ally. La castaña salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras, al verla Elliot se paró de su lugar con la boca abierta, se veía preciosa con ese vestido rojo ajustado que marcaba sus curvas. La chica se sonrojó al ver la cara de su novio, sonrió y se dirigió hacia él una vez que llegó hasta abajo.

– Te ves hermosa – dijo hipnotizado el chico dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, la castaña seguía sonrojada, Elliot siempre era lindo con ella y sabía que no la engañaba, lo conocía muy bien y podía reconocer cuando mentía – hoy seré la envidia de muchos – esto hizo reír a la chica, el castaño la acompaño y luego fueron hasta donde estaban los padres de Ally.

Penny y Lester al ver a su hija sonrieron y se acercaron a ella, quedaron encantados por cómo se veía su pequeña, ya no tan pequeña, aunque Lester tenía sentimientos encontrados, le gustaba ver a su hija hermosa y radiantes, pero no le gustaba para nada la idea de que tuviera todas las miradas masculinas fijas en ella, porque estaba seguro de que eso pasaría.

– Te ves preciosa hija – dijo Penny acercándose a la chica y dándole un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo que la castaña respondió encantada.

– Lo único malo es que me pondré muy celoso – agregó Lester acercándose para hacer lo mismo, se encargaría de alejar a todo chico que se le acercara, la única excepción era Elliot, primero porque era el novio de su hija y segundo porque sabía que él también se encargaría de alejar a los "mosquitos".

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar, todas las miradas se posaban sobre la imagen de la castaña, y es que no estaban acostumbrados a verla así de radiante, siempre era sencilla para vestir y no era de andar maquillada y arreglada para llamar la atención, eso era lo que más adoraba Elliot de ella, su naturalidad. Después de un rato llegaron Austin con su novia Kira llamando un poco la atención, no era común ver a una celebridad en el cumpleaños de una chica, por decirlo de alguna manera, normal.

Penny recibió a la pareja, los llevó hasta donde se encontraba Ally, al llegar ante ella Austin no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa que estaba, estaba acostumbrado a la Ally sencilla y relajada. Tragó saliva y respiró hondo, no podía ser obvio y dejar que notaran lo deslumbrado que estaba con la imagen de la castaña frente a él, estaban los padres de Ally y además su novia se encontraba a su lado.

– Ally, te ves… muy bien – ¡excelente Austin!, se dijo a sí mismo, el nerviosismo le ganó la partida, eso había sido más que obvio. Kira lo miro de reojo, después hablaría con él. Para pasar ese momento rápido la morena interrumpió y le entregó el regalo ambos había comprado para la chica. Era un collar con el nombre de Ally, la castaña lo recibió encantada y le dio un abrazo a Kira y luego a Austin, agradecía que ya no la invadiera el nerviosismo al estar cerca de él.

– Gracias – la castaña sonrió, aunque por dentro le hubiera gustado escuchar algo más que un simple "muy bien". Pero no se le paso desapercibido el hecho de que el rubio estaba algo extraño, prefirió dejarlo pasar.

Ally fue a hablar con el resto de los invitados dejando a Austin y Kira hablando con sus padres, después de un rato ambos quedaron solos, tenían un vaso de bebida en las manos, en la fiesta había menores de edad por lo cual no había nada de alcohol, Lester y Penny no querían tener problemas además de que ellos no bebían, por lo que tampoco tenían nada de alcohol en la casa.

– Para la otra intenta ser menos obvio – dijo Kira de repente, el rubio estaba observando la fiesta y no se esperaba ese comentario de su novia.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, pero no quería asumir nada aun, podía ser que se equivocara, a pesar de que era poco probable.

– Sabes a lo que me refiero Austin, no te hagas el tonto – ok, si era lo que pensaba, tenía que ser sincero con Kira o pensaría algo que no debía.

– Está bien, es que… me sorprendió, eso es todo – contestó a la pregunta anterior, y es que era la verdad, nada más.

– Tienes razón, por las caras de todos, no fuiste el único en sorprenderse – había visto las miradas masculinas sobre la cumpleañera, pero eran inmediatamente desviadas cuando Elliot o Lester fulminaban con la mirada a los más osados.

– Si, solo que yo no fui tan descarado – la morena rió, y es que de verdad había algunos que pareciera que la desnudaran con la mirada.

La fiesta pasó rápido, entre el baile, la canción de cumpleaños y los regalos, se acercaba el final de la fiesta y los padres de Ally pidieron la atención de los invitados.

– Quisiera agradecer la presencia de todos – dijo Penny muy feliz de ver a todas esas personas celebrando a su hija – pero me gustaría finalizar esto con una canción de Ally.

La castaña miró a su madre con los ojos abiertos al máximo, esto no era parte de la planificación de la fiesta, todos los invitados animaron para que Ally cantara algo. No tenía nada preparado, pero al ver que todos la querían escuchar decidió hacerlo. Los nervios la invadieron, no era que no pudiera cantar en vivo, el problema era que no quería quedar mal frente a los presentes. Austin vio que la chica estaba algo nerviosa y se acercó a ella, esto la sorprendió, Kira imaginó lo que haría el joven y sonrió, el rubio era demasiado bueno para dejar sola a la castaña viendo que necesitaba apoyo.

– Me gustaría acompañar a Ally y hacer un dueto con ella – dijo Austin a todos, la chica sintió un gran alivio al saber que él estaría a su lado para acompañarla. Por su parte Elliot y Trish le dieron una sonrisa y ánimos para que tuviera la confianza que necesitaba.

El rubio le susurró algo al oído, Ally asintió con una sonrisa y le pidió a su padre que trajera una guitarra. Lester fue a buscar lo que su hija le había solicitado, le entregó el instrumento al joven, quien se aseguró de que la guitarra estuviera bien afinada, se sentó en un banquillo que estaba cerca mientras la chica se colocó a su lado. Austin comenzó a tocar los acordes de la canción que habían decidido cantar. Ally fue la que comenzó el tema, su voz era melodiosa, los asistentes estaban encantados con el talento de la chica.

Ally

_When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it_

Austin

_And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it_

Austin y Ally

_And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't_

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

Ally

_You can come to me  
Yeah_

Finalizaron la canción y todos aplaudieron fuertemente, el dúo había sido maravilloso, las voces de ambos se complementaron dejando salir un armonioso sonido. Elliot se acercó a la chica para darle un beso, estaba muy orgulloso de ella, mientras que Trish le dio un fuerte abrazo, estaba feliz por su amiga. Austin quiso cantar el primer tema que Ally le había mostrado, le encantó desde la primera vez que lo escuchó y pensó que sería excelente para el dueto.

– Wow Ally, Austin exageraba cuando me habló de tu talento – dijo Kira que llegó junto a ellos luego de terminado el canto – creo que si mi padre te escuchara, le encantaría trabajar contigo, podrías tener tu propio disco – el rostro de la castaña se iluminó, su sueño era poder cantar y tener un disco y cantar por todo el mundo.

– Gracias Kira, eso sería asombroso – en su voz se notaba la emoción de pensar en lograr concretar su sueño. El rubio miraba encanto la escena, se alegraría mucho de que Ally pudiera volver realidad su más grande anhelo y con la ayuda de su novia eso sería algo muy probable.

– Ves, podrías presentar un demo luego del concurso – sugirió el joven, ahora estaban concentrados en la competencia, después de eso sería ideal presentar un demo a Jimmy ya que tendrían una variedad de canciones para elegir y además Ally ya sabría bailar.

Llegó la hora de marcharse y los invitados empezaron a irse de a poco, Penny y Lester estaban recogiendo las cosas y ordenando el lugar. Los últimos en quedarse eran Elliot, Trish, Austin y Kira, Ally fue hasta ellos para despedirse, irradiaba alegría por todos lados, hoy había sido el mejor cumpleaños de todos.

– Gracias por todo su apoyo – les dijo a todos, Austin y Kira se despidieron de todos y se marcharon a su casa, estaban cansados, había sido un largo día.

– Elliot, Trish, me alegro de que estuviera aquí – ambos le dieron un abrazo a la castaña, Trish se fue dejando a los dos castaños juntos.

– Eres la mejor… y pronto podrás volver tu sueño realidad – Elliot tomó las manos de la chica, le entregó una gran sonrisa para luego besarla. Un carraspeo los interrumpió, eran Lester y Penny que estaban esperando que el último de sus invitados se retirara – ah, bueno, me voy… adiós Lester, Penny… te quiero – lo último lo dijo dándole el último beso de la noche para luego salir del lugar.

Ally sonrió y a su mente se vino el recuerdo de la canción junto a Austin, no sabía si había sido su imaginación, pero podría jurar que hubo un momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron y pudo sentir una conexión con el rubio, sus ojos reflejados en los suyos, fue algo extraño y muy agradable, se preguntaba si él también lo había sentido.

**Nota de la autora: **Aquí un nuevo capítulo, cada vez más cerca de Auslly *-*. Ahora Ally tiene 17 y Austin 26... en esta historia no hay personajes malos, solo personas que toman decisiones, malas o buenas y que pueden cometer errores :)

Mis agradecimientos por sus reviews:** leo-jasper-ilove-vampires**, **zendayagomez**,** Chaterine C M**, **lizju999**, **Prettysuperfan94**


	6. Baile

**_Disclaimer: _**_Austin y Ally no me pertenece._

**Nota de la autora: **Está bien, aquí un nuevo capítulo, de verdad disculpen por el retraso en la publicación pero estoy copada de cosas y he escrito de a poco y al fin tuve un minuto para subir.

**leo-jasper-ilove-vampires: **¡Aquí está el capítulo!, y bueno, ya no te agradeceré jajajajaja tu historia también es de lo mejor, hace tiempo quería leer algo así :)

**kamy0709: **Ally no es facilota xD jajajajajaja pero ya verás, las cosas se irán dando de forma diferente ;)

Ahora las dejo con la historia

_**Baile**_

Realmente el baile no era lo suyo, llevaban un mes practicando y apenas había logrado realizar bien un par de pasos, esto era una tortura, pero Austin decía que si quería ser una artista debía ser completa, es decir, a parte de escribir y cantar debía saber moverse en el escenario. Volvió a su casa agotada, hoy el rubio la obligó a repetir el mismo paso ¡100 veces!, está bien, tal vez exageraba pero por lo menos habían sido unas 30 veces. Al entrar subió directo a su habitación dándole a sus padres un simple "hola", estos la siguieron con la vista hasta que desapareció, se miraron y negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, sabían que Ally se estaba esforzando para aprender a bailar, pero no le era nada fácil, según ella tenía dos pies izquierdos.

Se cambió de ropa para luego tirarse, literalmente, en su cama haciendo que rebotara en ella, prendió su mp4 y comenzó a escuchar un poco de música para distraerse, quería olvidar por un momento las clases de baile de Austin. Pero no podía solo quejarse, debía reconocer que tener el privilegio de ver al rubio moverse solo para ella era un deleite para la vista.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento se había quedado dormida, se asombró cuando despertó con la luz del alba que entraba por su ventana, cubrió su cabeza con la almohada y se recriminó por haberse desvelado pensando tonterías. Después de unos minutos se decidió a levantarse, agradecía que fuera sábado, luego de darse una larga ducha bajó las escaleras, somnolienta, mientras su madre la seguía con la mirada al ver la cara que tenía en ese momento. Fueron a la mesa para desayunar, Lester se había ido temprano a la tienda así que estaban las dos solas, Penny observaba de reojo a la castaña, quien estaba absorta mientras comía su cereal con leche, como si calculara cada movimiento que realizaba desde que metía la cuchara al tazón hasta que esta entraba en su boca.

– ¿Pasa algo?, estás muy distraída – comentó de pronto Penny como si nada, Ally se sobresaltó ante la irrupción repentina de su madre.

– No pasa nada, ¿por qué? – preguntó la chica mirando extrañada a la mujer frente a ella.

– Es que te notó algo rara… además de que te levantaste como zombi – dijo casual Penny, no quería demostrar preocupación para ver si así su hija le decía algo.

– Bueno, es que anoche mi mente no dejaba de pensar… y me costó quedarme dormida, eso es todo – respondió al fin, Penny se quedó mirándola un rato como sopesando si la respuesta recibida era suficiente.

– ¿Y en qué pensabas?, claro, si es que se puede saber – la castaña se tensó un poco, no quería decirle a su madre que el motivo de su desvelo había sido Austin, se supone que ya había superado su enamoramiento, pero al parecer estaba equivocada, no entendía porqué de una parte a aquí sus pensamientos habían vuelto a girar en torno al rubio cantante.

– En nada importante... cosas mías, no te preocupes – dijo finalmente Ally, para luego comenzar su desayuno, dando el mensaje implícito a su madre de que no quería seguir hablando.

Después de terminar todo decidió ir a la tienda para acompañar a su padre y así distraerse, necesitaba encontrar algo en que entretener su mente y pensó que lo mejor sería ayudar a Lester en Sonic Boom. En el camino hacia el centro comercial recibió la llamada de Elliot, últimamente las cosas entre ellos no iban bien y deseaba poder arreglarse con él, así que no dudó en aceptar la invitación que este le hizo para ir al concierto que Katy Perry daría en Miami ese día en la tarde.

Llegó a la tienda y vio a su padre muy atareado con las ventas por lo que se dirigió directo a la caja para atender a los clientes que esperaban su turno, estuvieron un rato en eso hasta que la afluencia de personas disminuyó y pudieron tomarse por fin un respiro.

– Ally cariño, gracias por venir, de pronto las personas comenzaron a interesarse por la música – rió ante sus palabras seguido por su hija en el acto, miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que era una buena hora para comer algo – Ally, ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer algo? – sugirió con su típica sonrisa.

– ¡Me parece una excelente idea! – Respondió con alegría la castaña, había pasado bastante tiempo desde el desayuno – vamos por unas pizzas, y por supuesto, la mía debe tener ¡pepinillos! – lo último lo dijo emocionada, ¡amaba los pepinillos!

Fueron hasta un local de comida especialista en pizzas, un garzón les tomó la orden y se quedaron conversando mientras esperaban su pedido, después de unos minutos llegaron las respectivas pizzas y Ally se relamió los labios al ver su pizza con una gran cantidad de pepinillos sobre ella.

– ¿Cómo han ido tus clases de baile con Austin? – la chica casi se atraganta con un pedazo de pizza que había mordido en ese momento, sus clases de baile iban relativamente bien, si no fuera porque tenía dos pies izquierdos el baile no sería un problema, rodó los ojos ante ese pensamiento.

– Pues, se podría decir que bien, dentro de todo… ya sabes, bailar no es precisamente lo mío – dijo la castaña por fin después de tomar un poco de agua, esperaba que su padre no hubiera notado su nerviosismo, se reprochó a si misma por ser tan tonta y seguir con esos sentimientos si sentido – y dime, ¿cómo ha ido todo en la tienda? – cambió de tema, no quería seguir pensando en el rubio que la tenía obsesionada.

– Muy bien, esta ha sido una semana bastante buena en las ventas – Lester sonrió ampliamente contagiando a su hija, se alegraba de que a su padre le estuviera yendo bien en su trabajo, le gustaba verlo feliz.

Cuando terminaron de comer volvieron a Sonic Boom, Ally siguió ayudando a su padre hasta que llegó Elliot a buscarla para ir al concierto de Katy Perry, ella se despidió de su padre para luego salir con el chico hacia su destino. Fueron todo el camino prácticamente en silencio, cruzaron solo un par de palabras, lo justo y necesario, ambos iban algo nerviosos y claro que cada uno lo estaba por motivos diferentes, el castaño no sabía cómo actuar después de la semana algo densa que tuvieron con Ally.

El concierto estuvo a la altura de la artista por lo que Elliot y Ally salieron del lugar muy contentos por el show, eso había ayudado a que el ambiente entre los dos se distendiera un poco logrando que ambos se relajaran y así al fin podrían hablar más tranquilos sobre lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. El chico no podía evitar sentir celos de Austin, sabía que era algo absurdo, él se tenía novia y se iba a casar, por lo que no había ningún peligro de que entre el rubio y Ally pasara algo más que clases de canto y baile, pero no podía negar que su novia si sentía algo por su profesor y aunque ella lo negara él sabía que así era, la conocía demasiado bien como para caer en las mentiras de la castaña.

– Ally, necesito que hablemos – dijo al fin el chico suspirando, los nervios habían vuelto a él, Ally se le quedó mirando intrigada – creo que es momento de hablar… de nosotros – la castaña tragó pesado, sabía a lo que se refería Elliot y no estaba segura de lo que pasaría después de esto.

– Bien, tienes razón – caminaron hasta unos banquillos que estaban cerca del lugar, se sentaron y pasaron algunos minutos en silencio antes de que alguno se animara a hablar.

– Creo que… esto no está funcionando y lo que me molesta, es saber el por qué – dijo al fin Elliot rompiendo el hielo, su voz y la expresión que tenía en su rostro eran de total tristeza – y lo peor… es que sé que no puedo hacer nada al respecto – Ally no pudo evitar sentir que algo se partía dentro de ella, Elliot y ella habían sido amigos desde niños y le dolía verlo así por su culpa.

– Elliot… lo siento si te he herido de alguna manera, pero sabes que al fin y al cabo todo esto no tiene sentido – su voz se quebró, no quería haber llegado a este momento y menos después de lo bien que habían estado durante el concierto.

– Puede que no tenga sentido, pero no podemos seguir juntos mientras no te saques a Austin completamente de la cabeza – estaba serio, miraba a la castaña directo a los ojos intentando descifrar lo que pasaba por su cabeza, y por primera vez no fue capaz de hacerlo – supongo que mi amor por ti no es suficiente para lograr alejar ese absurdo enamoramiento que tienes por él – apretó los puños hasta el punto de que sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza con que lo hacía, sentía rabia de que esto estuviera pasando, algo que jamás debió haber pasado.

– No digas eso… te entiendo y me siento una tonta por esto, es… no tiene ni pies ni cabeza – suspiró al final tratando de controlar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, en ese momento deseaba tener el poder de sacar al rubio de sus pensamientos con solo decirlo, pero era inútil – te aseguro que esto no durará mucho – tomó la mano del chico para darle confianza.

– Espero que así sea… pero por ahora prefiero que terminemos… aunque me duela, pero es mejor así, de todas formas, siempre te estaré esperando – le dio una sonrisa nostálgica, sus ojos brillaban por causa de las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar, se acercó a Ally para darle un abrazo, el cual fue correspondido inmediatamente.

– Ya verás, que todo terminará bien – susurró la chica en el hombro del castaño, se separó de él, observó sus ojos azules que en ese momento estaban oscuros como la noche, siempre le habían encantado ese par de zafiros – pero tienes razón… créeme que lo único que deseo es terminar con esto – bajó la mirada y volvió a su posición anterior.

– De verdad, esto te hace mal… y de paso me hace mal a mí – dijo el chico acomodándose junto a la castaña – pero sé que esto será una preocupación menos y tendrás tiempo para pensar mejor – se volteó para observarla otra vez entregándole una sonrisa que fue de vuelta por la chica.

– Te prometo que haré un gran esfuerzo para que esto termine… y podamos volver a nuestra vida normal – Ally apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico y cerró los ojos, deseando que este sufrimiento sin sentido se terminara y poder volver a la normalidad, a su vida tranquila donde todo era disfrutar compartiendo una rica pizza con pepinillos junto a Trish y volver a ser feliz con Elliot a su lado.

– Y te estaré esperando – dijo el chico sin desviar la mirada de un punto invisible en el paisaje – por mientras puedes contar conmigo como siempre, antes de todo somos amigos – cada uno sonrió por su lado, se quedaron así unos minutos hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que era, Elliot acompañó a Ally a su casa para luego marcharse a la suya, antes de irse se quedó viendo a la castaña hasta que cerró la puerta tras de ella, se quedó unos segundos más para luego suspirar y retirarse. Aunque todo terminó de forma tranquila, no podía negar que en ese momento su corazón estaba destrozado, pero intentó hacerse el fuerte ante la chica, sabía que si lo veía mal ella se sentiría culpable y no quería acarrearle más problemas.

Ally llegó cabizbaja, su madre se dio cuenta de esto pero prefirió no decir nada, esperaría al otro día para hablar tranquilas y sin Lester dando vueltas por ahí, de seguro haría una tormenta en un vaso de agua si veía a su hija de esa forma. La castaña subió hasta su habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó en ella, respiró profundo y un par de lágrimas corrieron por su mejilla, se sentía tonta por todo esto, pero, ¿qué podía hacer?, los sentimientos son algo incontrolable.

-3 meses después-

Austin entró a su casa y fue hasta la cocina donde encontró a Kira preparando algo para la cena, se acercó a ella silencioso y cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros la abrazó por la espalda sorprendiendo a la chica provocando que se sobresaltara, se relajó cuando sintió los pequeños besos que el rubio le daba en su cuello y soltó una risita disfrutando el contacto. El joven se separó de ella y fue hasta la mesa para sentarse en una de las sillas, se quedó observándola hasta que la chica terminó de preparar la cena, llevó los platos de espagueti a la mesa donde Austin se relamió los labios al ver el delicioso plato frente a él.

– Te quedó delicioso amor – dijo el rubio después de haber probado un poco de la comida – mañana será mi turno de cocinar – la morena rodó los ojos, Austin no era precisamente un as de la cocina.

– Con tal de que no terminemos intoxicados – el rubio miró de reojo a la chica, había mejorado mucho luego de practicar bastante en la cocina – estaba bromeando… ¿y qué tal estuvo la clase de hoy? – preguntó la chica sonriendo.

– Bien, Ally ha mejorado mucho desde que empezamos, creo que el problema era que se sentía insegura de sí misma, lo que hacía que no se relajara y por eso le costaba bailar – explicó Austin para luego beber algo de su copa de vino – esa chica es realmente genial, tiene mucho talento y cada vez me sorprende más – sus ojos brillaron cuando habló de la castaña, Kira solo lo escuchaba atenta, imitó al chico y bebió un poco de su copa.

– Vaya, eso es muy bueno, sobre todo considerando que faltan dos semanas para el concurso – comentó la morena, el chico notó algo raro en Kira, su expresión había cambiado, y es que la invadió un extraño presentimiento que la ha estado atormentando desde hace algún tiempo, del cual no quería hacer caso, era algo absurdo por lo que decidió sacar ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

– Kira, ¿pasa algo? – estaba preocupado por ella, pero la chica negó con la cabeza mientras le daba una sonrisa para tranquilizar al rubio – ok, yo lavo los platos – dijo cuando ambos terminaron, el chico se paró y luego levantó los platos para llevarlos al lavavajillas.

Austin lavó todas las cosas, Kira se había ido a dar una ducha mientras el ordenaba la cocina, se detuvo un momento y se quedó pensando, últimamente la morena tenía reacciones extrañas, estaban hablando de lo más bien y de pronto ella cambiaba su semblante a uno de preocupación, pero cada vez que él le preguntaba al respecto ella lo evadía y cambiaba de tema rápidamente volviendo a su sonrisa habitual. Él le seguía la corriente, pero eso no quería decir que la situación pasara desapercibida ante sus ojos, apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa mirando hacia un punto inexistente en la pared, luego se enderezó y subió a la habitación, seguramente Kira ya había terminado su baño y él deseaba hacer lo mismo.

Luego de que el rubio salió del baño se colocó el pijama y se adentró entre las sábanas de su cama, miró a su derecha y ahí estaba su novia que se volteó al sentir que entraba a la cama junto a ella, el chico le dio una sonrisa que fue correspondida por la morena, esta se acomodó apoyando su espalda en el respaldo, imitando la posición en que se encontraba su novio, tomó su mano y comenzó jugar son sus dedos.

– Hoy me llamaron para decirme que los partes de matrimonio están listos – habló de pronto la chica llamando la atención del rubio – les dije que el sábado iríamos los dos a buscarlos – prosiguió, el chico se quedó pensando un momento.

– Ok, no se demoraron mucho en tenerlos listos, sería muy bueno comenzar a repartir los partes… deberíamos revisar la lista de invitados – comentó el joven, faltaba un poco más de un mes para su boda y los preparativos estaban casi listos, solo faltaba afinar unos cuantos detalles.

– Tienes razón… aún no sé si invitar a la gente de la disquera – el rubio rió negando con la cabeza, las personas que trabajaban con Kira eran todas de confianza y los habían apoyado mucho, sabía que no hablaba en serio – aunque desearía no tener que invitar a tus primos – hizo un gesto de horror que el chico imitó, sus primos no eran de esas personas que te encantaría tener de visita.

– Podríamos inventar algo – sugirió causando gracia en la joven, no era mala idea inventar algo para evitar que personas indeseables asistieran a su matrimonio – creo que deberíamos dormir, mañana debemos levantarnos temprano – la morena le dio razón, apagaron las luces y se acomodaron para dormir, la joven se apoyó en la espalda del chico mientras lo abrazaba y así se quedaron dormidos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Entró a la sala de ensayos y vio a la castaña que practicaba unos pasos que aún no había logrado dominar del todo, vestía ropa deportiva que se ajustaba a su cuerpo para permitir mayor movilidad, el rubio se quedó unos segundos parado en la entrada observándola hasta que ella se dio cuenta de su presencia y se detuvo, estaba sonrojada, no sabía cuánto tiempo el chico había estado mirándola. Austin le sonrió y caminó hasta ella, dejó su bolso a un lado mientras se acercaba, en ningún momento quitó su mirada de la chica que estaba totalmente nerviosa por la mirada que le estaba dando el joven artista.

– Creo que… con un poco de práctica lograrás hacer ese paso – la castaña se relajó un poco al escuchar la voz del rubio, fue extraña la forma en que él la observaba.

– Si… ya sabes, esto no es lo mío – el chico rió y fue seguido por la castaña al momento.

– Exageras, lo haces muy bien, solo tienes que relajarte – luego de dicho esto fue hasta el equipo de música y seleccionó una canción – es hora de practicar – tomó la mano de la chica y la tiró hacia él para comenzar a bailar, ella solo siguió los pasos de joven.

Practicaron algunos pasos que la castaña no demoró en dominar, todo este tiempo había servido para que controlara mucho mejor su cuerpo, ahora manejaba las coreografías al revés y al derecho, solo los pasos del último baile la estaban complicando y eso la tenía algo estresada, cosa que el chico notó. La observó por unos minutos más y detuvo la canción que sonaba en ese momento, se dio unas vueltas alrededor de ella mientras pensaba, la chica se sonrojó un poco al sentir la intensa mirada del rubio, este se detuvo frente a ella y la tomó de los hombros.

– ¿Sabes?, tu problema es que tienes que relajar la cintura – la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a moverla de un lado a otro, la chica solo se limitaba a mirarlo sorprendida mientras que él estaba serio, haciendo su trabajo – si no te relajas jamás sacarás estos pasos – dijo el rubio llamando la atención de la muchacha que estaba absorta.

– Sí, claro… eh, entonces debo relajarme – el rubio la soltó y ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás e hizo los movimientos correspondientes.

– Esta parte del baile es muy importante, acompaña el estribillo de la canción… ahora, otra vez – estaba serio al momento de decir esto, la castaña asintió con la cabeza, el chico otra vez fue a encender el equipo de música.

Cerró los ojos, suspiró y comenzó a moverse suavemente, el rubio seguía cada movimiento con la mirada, esta vez estaba saliendo mucho mejor, pero aún sentía que algo faltaba así que se acercó y se posicionó tras ella. Al sentir las grandes manos del chico en su cintura abrió los ojos e inmediatamente su cuerpo se tensó, el joven notó esto y sonrió.

– Relájate, o si no esto no saldrá bien – dijo al oído de la chica, ella respiró hondo y siguió las instrucciones. Comenzaron a moverse al compás de la música y al mismo tiempo, cuando habían completado la coreografía el rubio tomó la mano de la chica y la giró para que quedaran cara a cara, estaban a centímetros, de pronto Austin pensó que los ojos de Ally eran hermosos y sin darse cuenta se estaba acercando cada vez más a ella, la castaña estaba quieta y no entendía lo que pasaba, la mirada del chico la extrañaba, pero no iba a negar que le gustaba.

**Nota de la autora: **¿Qué tal?, ¡se viene Auslly!, ya en el próximo capítulo esto comenzará a tomar forma.

Bueno, espero que en dos semanas más recupere mi libertad xD...


End file.
